1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outside door grip with a manually actuatable handle, in particular for vehicles, wherein the handle operates upon actuation on a lock disposed in the door with a pivotable blocking member serving as a mass blockage, wherein the blocking member in fact normally is disposed in its ineffective disengagement position and therewith renders the handle actuatable, which however based on the inertia of its mass passes into an effective blocking position in case of a crash and therewith the blocking member blocks the handle.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such devices are used in particular in connection with motor vehicles. In case of a crash, in particular in case of an accident with a strong side impact, it has to be prevented that through the forces being released during the crash the handles of the vehicle doors are swiveled toward the outside and the doors thus open unintentionally. For example persons or objects present in the inner space can thereby be thrown out of the vehicle. In order to avoid this unintentional opening, according to the state-of-the-art, pivoted blocking members are proposed, which are deflected by the inertia of their mass and thereby avoid an effective actuation of the handle and thereby an opening of the vehicle doors.
The European patent document EP 1 050 640 A 2 describes also a door grip for vehicles with a pendulum like blocking member. This is constructed such that it becomes deflected in case of a crash before the handle can activate the door in question. If then the handle is also deflected by the crash, thereupon the blocking member forms a connection between the support and the handle such that the door cannot be inadvertently opened.
The German printed patent document DE 199 29 022 A 1 also describes an outside door grip for vehicles with a blocking member, which based on the inertia of its mass is deflected into a support position in case of a crash and thereby blocks the grip and prevents an inadvertent opening of the door.
The two above recited and all further known up to now solutions have the common feature that the blocking member as well as the device components cooperating with the blocking member prevent an opening of the door only in the first moment of the crash. All these solutions do not consider that all construction components, that is also the handle and the blocking member are placed in an oscillation through the crash. Thus it is then possible that in fact at the first moment of the crash, the motion of the handle is blocked by the blocking member, then however based on the different frequency of the oscillations caused by the crash in the individual device components at some time the blocking member is brought out of its blocking position, while the handle is deflected such that the lock is actuated and then nevertheless the door opens unintentionally. Furthermore it has to be possible however to pass from the outside into the inner space by opening of the vehicle doors after the occurrence of a crash in order to release for example persons disposed in the interior space from the vehicle subjected to an accident.